


Halfway Between

by sama1347



Series: Halfway Between [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Eventual Romance, F/M, Half-Human, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347
Summary: I was only young when it first happened. Strange things had started happening to me and I was in a lot of pain for a twelve-year-old. So when I screamed out to the world to just kill me I hardly expected someone to respond. I didn’t expect Asgard to be waiting for me.Years later earth is being threatened by a horrid, twisted being. My friend and teenage crush, Loki.





	1. Prologue

Had you asked what I wanted to be when I was older at age ten I would have told you "A ninja." Age twelve I would have answered "A friend of Asgard." If you asked me now, I would hiss out the venomous word "Dead."

Life is a complicated mess of bullshit and pain. I learned this early on.

_I was only young when it first happened. Strange things had started happening to me and I was in a lot of pain for a twelve-year-old. So when I screamed out to the world to just kill me, I hardly expected someone to respond. I didn't expect Asgard to be waiting for me._

_Years later earth is being threatened by a horrid, twisted being. My friend and teenage crush, Loki._

My name is Sky, Sky Celestine. I'm at the ripe age of thirty and wholly alone in the world. My eyes are blue, light blue as if silver and the cloudless sky were mixed up and poured into my irises. My skin is pale and scared, little pink markings that never fade, my reminded of my struggles.

My Earth attire is shockingly plain. I usually wear black boots, jeans and a shirt with a sweatshirt or hoodie. Today, I'm decked out in black without a hoodie. My shoulder-blade length light brown hair sways ever so slightly in the breeze and my fringe gets into my eyes. Today I've tied up in a ponytail in blue ribbon.

The SHEILD quinjet zooms overhead. Hovering little ways away from where I stood. I could sense him, the vibe he has off was so much different to how I remember. Mind you, if he saw me now he would no doubt not recognise me.

I silently walk towards the direction people were held up at. Captain America was no doubt going to join the mess momentarily.

My boots start to echo in my mind. My head starts to process thing so quickly time goes slowly. I see him.

Staff raised, dressed in a black suit a scarf hung around his neck. Dark hair slicked back. His emerald eyes chased the moment of the people cowering before him. Some notice me and look. He shoots a glance in my direction and bellows.

"Bowl you pathetic Mortal!" He had so much rage locked in his tone.

"Why would I do that?" I tilt my head as I walk forwards.

"You?" He paused and I smiled.

"Remember me, Loki?" The flash of recognition in his eyes went noticed by me and me alone.

"Sky," If time could stand still I believe it would.

But that was not to happen as Captain America crashed down from the quinjet. The battle was only just starting...


	2. Asgardians Meet the Avengers

To say the least watching Captain America dance around in battle with Loki was amusing. Then Iron Man joined the squirmish. Everyone would shoot me glances every now and then.

After a bit, there was a standstill. Tony Stark offered Loki one more chance at the surrender. He took it. Had they not turned to me I would have scoffed at Loki.

"You! Who are you?" Steve Rogers yelled at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"No one." I knew it wasn't a smart answer but being smart all the time wasn't fun.

"You with Reindeer games?" Tony asked approaching cautiously.

"No. I know about 'Reinder Games' but I'm not in alliance with him," I cast a small look at Loki.

"Okay, well then, I'm sure Fury would love to have a word with you!" Tony sassed and the next thing I know I'm strapped into a seat in the qiunjet.

The ride was silent despite the Avengers chatting away stupidly. Loki and I shared multiple glances at each other before I slipped out of my restraints.

"Why did you come, Celestine?" Loki asked me. I look at him unfamiliar with the use of my last name.

"Because I felt I must. No doubt **_he_** will show up too." Loki cringed at my words.

"No doubt," Loki muttered as I stretched.

"Hey!" There was a yell in our direction.

"Why are your restraints off?" Steve yelled. I raised a brow.

"Because I took them off," I shrug.

Before Steve could answer thunder shook the plane.

"Heaven help us," I laugh.

Thor was on his way. I look at Loki who has plastered a pale, fearful look on his face.

"What? Scared of a little thunder?" Tony chimes.

"No, I'm scared of what follows," Loki answered.

Needless to say, I firmly seated myself on the plane before there was a loud thud. Stark opened the craft's hatch to see what it was and who should walk in but Thor.

I blink as he storms over to Loki, rips him up and jumps off the jet into the sky. Tony and Steve have an exchange before they both eventually end up out of the craft to.

"Are they going to fight Thor?" I asked the only person left on the jet, Natasha who is also flying it.

"The idiots!" Natasha growled as she dived the plane down.

I strolled over to the hatch and stepped out. Using my little gift I was able to float myself down.

I handed a little way off the battle, keeping to the shadows I make my way to where Loki was seated watching the three muck about.

"What is your aim Loki?" I whispered hiding behind a boulder beside him.

"Sky, you'll ruin my plans." Loki still was brutality honest when he thought it would help him get his way.

"And you're running amuck on Earth. Curious how we're interfering with each other," I hum as I sit on the boulder I was hiding behind.

The battle was stalling. It seemed that the trio found out they are on the same team. Natasha soon reassured this before all eyes were on us. Thor's lingered over me but unsurprisingly he failed to pull a name to the front of his mind.

"How did you get here?!" Steve yelled. I blinked in surprise as he rushed at me.

"You are working with him aren't you?"

I could hardly process the fact that a fist was flying at me until I was balancing on the ass end of the boulder hovering over a cliff mid-handstand. It was compromising, to say the least.

"I didn't lie," I huff as I jump up to dodge a kick.

More attacks are thrown at me and I'm looking like an idiot jumping to avoid being hit off the cliff.

"You do realise that there is a cliff here?!" I yelled up to Steve as I land in another handstand, he stopped briefly. Thor yanked him back before retrieving Loki. Tony walked beside me as we returned to the jet.

"How stressful," I mutter with a glance at the boys ahead of Tony and me.

The rest of the flight was annoyingly awkward as Thor kept looking at me, Tony kept glaring at Thor, Steve glared at Tony and then there was Loki and me who were both sitting there mildly amused.

When the plane finally landed I didn't know what in the right world SHIELD would do to me but I didn't expect what I got.

* * *

Fury stood at a close distance to Loki's new cage. I was restrained off to the side bound in cuffs and chains. I tuned out on fury's angry voice and tried to piece together why my friend was here. I had to speak with Thor but I had a hunch that asking Fury right now would not get my demands met.

There was a loud bang which caused me to flinch before a hole opened under Loki's glass cell. The vacuum was tugging at everyone's clothing causing things to fly. I raised an eyebrow... Was this for the Hulk?

Loki spoke once Fury stopped yelling over the noise and closed the gap.

"A nice cage but, I think, it's not for me." Loki had a coy smile.

I blink and look at a pissed Fury. So it was for the Hulk.

Fury snapped to me and held my chains in a vice grip before dragging me away from Loki.

"Be careful with her, she's not as innocent as she looks!" Loki yelled after us. Loki was composed well despite my being here.

"Who are you?" Fury hissed as we made it into a hallway.

"My name is Sky." I tried to stop the smirk that spread across my face.

"And do tell, what do you have to do with any of this?" Fury was still walking, pulling me along.

"I'm a friend of Thor's." There was an immediate stop before Fury sharply changed direction.

* * *

The Avengers were sat out in a room with an office meeting setup. Thor has his brow furrowed as he looked at me. Fury was behind me and dropping the chains off me, leaving me in cuffs.

"Thor." Fury states and almost causes the God to jump at his venomous tone.

"Do you know this woman?" Fury asks and all heads turn to Thor.

"I believe so." Thor looked utterly upset he could put a name to the face.

"Thor, does my voice help you remember?" I ask. I was playing a bit, all I had to do was tell him my name.

"Lady... S... Lady Cell... Lady..." Thor started muttering to himself. Tony was snickering at some of the names he came up with. I sighed.

"Sky, Thor." Thor blinked.

"Lady Sky?" Thor opened his eyes widely and bolted from the table crashing into a magnitude of things including Tony.

"Lady Sky!" Thor bellowed with a grin so huge I'm surprised his face didn't split.

I was embraced in a bone crushing hug that you would literally hear bones popping in. I pat Thor on the back.

"Easy there Lightning." I laugh with a bit of a wheeze.

I look over his shoulder for the carnage he created. Tony was laughing yet gawking, Steve was surprised as was Natasha and Fury... Fury's mouth hung open in shock.

"I missed you Sky," Thor muttered as he pats my shoulders.

"I missed my bones being crushed." I smile.

Tony snorted before Fury turned to me.

"So she is Asgardian?" Fury held a cautious tone.

"No- Yes. Sky is half-Asgardian." Thor tried to explain clearly lacking words.

"I'm a half-breed. Asgardian and Midgardian. Complicated right?" My laugh went unacknowledged.

"So she's on our side?" Fury cautioned like I wasn't here.

"Of course!" Thor cried out "This is her home too!"

I smile and pulled the handcuffs off to Fury's horror.

"You could have done that the whole time?" Fury shook his head.

"I didn't want to have misunderstandings." I raise an eyebrow.

Thor rested his hand on my head messing up my hair.

"You have grown Sky." I scoff.

"It has been ten years since I last seen you." I poke my tongue out.

"And you're still short." Thor laughs.

* * *

_I_ _stood_ _after_ _the_ _bright_ _light_ _swallowed_ _me_ _._ _A_ _man_ _clad_ _in_ _armour_ _with_ _a_ _sword_ _looked_ _down_ _at_ _me_ _._ _I_ _felt_ _tears_ _prick_ _my_ _eyes_ _._ _Where_ _was_ _I_ _?_

 _"_ _Child_ _,_ _you_ _are_ _Sky_ _Celestine_ _correct_ _?"_ _The_ _man_ _had_ _a_ _bold_ _voice_ _but_ _there_ _was_ _underlying_ _warmth_ _to_ _it_ _._

 _"_ _Yes_ _,"_ _I_ _answered_ _,_ _my_ _voice_ _shaky._

 _"_ _It_ _was_ _premature_ _but_ _welcome_ _to_ _Asgard_ _child_ _."_ _The_ _man_ _leads_ _me_ _off_ _the_ _circle_ _._

 _"_ _I_ _am_ _Heimdall_ _, the_ _gatekeeper_ _of_ _the_ _Bifrost."_ _He_ _walks_ _me_ _to_ _an_ _opening_ _and_ _light_ _reflects_ _off_ _the_ _walls_ _._

 _"_ _Look_ _outside_ _child_ _."_ _I_ _open my eyes and look_ _out,_ _unaware_ _I_ _had_ _shut_ _them_ _._

 _"_ _It's_ _beautiful_ _."_ _I_ _gasp_ _in_ _shock_ _at_ _the_ _sight_ _before_ _me_ _._

 _Asgard_ _,_ _the_ _seemingly_ _mythical_ _place_ _loomed_ _before_ _me_ _._ _A_ _rainbow_ _bridge_ _leading_ _from_ _where_ _we_ _stood_ _to_ _a_ _golden_ _city_ _._

 _"_ _The_ _palace_ _."_ _Heimdall_ _comments_ _._

 _"_ _It's_ _where_ _the_ _Allfather,_ _Odin,_ _is_ _._ _You_ _are_ _to_ _go_ _there_ _when_ _Thor_ _and_ _Loki,_ _his_ _sons,_ _arrive_ _."_ _As_ _he_ _speaks_ _two_ _tiny_ _dots_ _make_ _an_ _appearance_ _in_ _the_ _distance_ _._

 _Riding_ _on_ _horseback_ _were_ _two_ _men_ _._ _One_ _clad_ _in_ _lighter_ _colours_ _while_ _one_ _is_ _dressed_ _in_ _what_ _seems_ _to_ _be_ _back_ _from_ _this_ _distance_ _._

 _I_ _just_ _gawk_ _as_ _they_ _make_ _it_ _to_ _us_ _in_ _no_ _time_ _._ _The_ _blonde_ _man_ _,_ _Thor_ _,_ _and_ _Heimdall_ _talk_ _together_ _something_ _about_ _me_ _and_ _why_ _I_ _was_ _here_ _._ _The_ _other_ _man_ _,_ _Loki_ _,_ _was_ _the_ _one_ _dressed_ _in_ _black_ _with_ _green_ _and_ _gold_ _in_ _his_ _clothing_ _._ _His_ _emerald_ _eyes_ _glanced_ _between_ _the_ _other_ _two_ _men_ _and_ _me_ _._ _I_ _studied_ _the_ _man_ _,_ _he_ _seemed_ _to_ _have_ _a_ _smirk_ _on_ _him_ _that_ _reminded_ _me_ _of_ _a_ _mischevious prankster_ _,_ _we_ _had_ _one_ _of_ _those_ _back_ _at_ _the_ _home_ _a_ _year_ _back_ _._

* * *

I blink away from the memories, a horrible trait of mine when my two worlds collided. It was supposed to be a backlash of my magic. I look at Thor.

That's right time almost goes on a standstill while I relive memories. My own or others. Perpahs the reality of the situation is that I saw them very quickly so that time only seems to pass slowly in reality.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognise you Sky," Thor mutters and looks towards Fury.

"Sky can help with my brother." Fury glares at us.

"So what relationship does he have with the two of you." There is a silence.

"She is my dear friend. When she was young Loki and I were with her most of the time." Thor stated. I smiled feeling the emotional tug of memories from Thor's own fond memories.

"I have lived half-lives in both worlds and am acquainted with Loki and his ways well." I send a side glance to Thor.

"But what happened in the ten years I was gone?" I feel a sombre emotion cross over Thor.

"Loki found out many things. One is that he was adopted." I look sadly at Thor. I had known.

It happened one day...

 _Loki_ _was_ _asleep_ _,_ _I_ _had_ _awoken_ _with_ _my_ _head_ _on_ _his_ _should_ _._ _A_ _chill_ _had_ _woken_ _me_ _up_ _._ _I_ _glance_ _at_ _Loki_ _,_ _his_ _hands_ _..._ _They_ _held_ _the_ _palest_ _shade_ _of_ _blue_ _that_ _without_ _my_ _powers_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _have_ _noticed_ _._

* * *

_That_ _evening_ _I_ _had_ _spoken_ _to_ _Fregga_ _about_ _it_ _._ _She_ _had_ _taken_ _me_ _to_ _see_ _Odin_ _with_ _her_ _and_ _they_ _explained_ _,_ _trusting_ _me_ _with_ _this_ _information_ _._ _I_ _hadn't_ _breathed_ _of_ _it_ _and_ _kept_ _it_ _on_ _lockdown_ _in_ _my_ _mind_ _._ _Despite_ _the_ _guilt_ _of_ _not_ _telling_ _Loki_ _I_ _treated_ _him_ _the_ _same_ _,_ _perhaps_ _even_ _understood_ _how_ _he_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _feel_ _when_ _he_ _found_ _out_ _,_ _like_ _when_ _I_ _found_ _out_ _I_ _wasn't_ _completely_ _mortal_ _,_ _it_ _would_ _hurt_ _a_ _lot_ _but_ _it_ _is_ _recoverable_ _._

"Thor." I mutter back in reality.

I sent him the memories of my talk with Frigga and Odin. Thor remained neutral before hugging me again.

"Help him, Sky," Thor spoke so quietly it was a volume that we both knew only I'd hear.

"Of course." I pat Thor's back and he stood up straight.

"Sky is the right person to help." Fury held a blistering look at Thor's statement.

"How can I trust her?!" Fury yelled.

"Shut up. You're loud." I cut through the conversation. My head was starting to hurt a bit.

"The last thing we need is me with a headache." I huffed and stood straight.

"I'll help you if you don't accept my help it is my duty and choice anyways. I will go solo if I must." I almost see the tension evaporate.

"Very well. We will consider you as we do Thor Miss Sky." Fury states. I snicker.

"It's Sky when I'm on Midgard and not many people call me Lady Sky anymore either so please refrain from those terms," I smirk at the raised eyebrows.

"So how well do you fare with tech?" Tony asked from his seat which was back standing again.

"I fare better than some," I comment with a smirk at Thor.

* * *

The day ended with me being provided with a room near the others. I had a hunch that if I were to sleep Loki would want to dreamscape with me so I allowed sleep to wash over me.


	3. Down We Go

When I opened my eyes again it was indeed a dreamscape, a strong one seen as there were two people with magic capabilities making it.

**"Sky," Loki's voice echoed in the space. He hadn't manifested yet.**

**"Loki, shall we go to the usual spot?" I hum.**

**Colours began to swirl and blur. The blackness we had appeared in became a cloud of colours and we ended up appearing at the desired location, well a recreation of it.**

***~*~*~***

_"_ _Loki_ _,_ _what_ _is_ _this_ _place_ _?"_ _I_ _ask_ _._

_I_ _was_ _older_ _now_ _._ _Being_ _in_ _Asgard_ _for_ _two_ _years_ _had_ _taken_ _a_ _toll_ _on_ _my_ _appearance_ _and_ _vocabulary_ _habits_ _._ _I_ _was_ _twelve_ _when_ _I_ _arrived_ _here_ _and_ _now_ _I'm_ _fourteen_ _._

_There_ _was_ _a_ _large_ _forest_ _that_ _we_ _travelled_ _through_ _to_ _find_ _this_ _location_ _Loki_ _wished_ _to_ _show_ _me_ _._ _It_ _was_ _a_ _small_ _clearing_ _by_ _a_ _clear_ _river_ _,_ _a_ _small_ _cliff_ _loomed_ _above_ _the_ _river_ _with_ _more_ _crystal_ _clear_ _water_ _trickling_ _into_ _the_ _river_ _._ _There_ _seemed_ _to_ _almost_ _be_ _spots_ _of_ _glowing_ _gold_ _lights_ _that_ _reminded_ _me_ _of_ _fireflies_ _._

_"_ _I_ _found_ _this_ _when_ _I_ _was_ _a_ _child_ _._ _It's_ _of_ _my_ _favourite_ _places_ _here_ _."_ _Loki_ _answered_ _my_ _previous_ _question_ _._

_"_ _It's_ _beautiful_ _."_ _I_ _breathe_ _._

_When_ _this_ _was_ _actually_ _happening_ _I_ _hadn't_ _notice_ _Loki's_ _small_ _smile_ _from_ _behind_ _me_ _._ _It_ _took_ _a_ _few_ _months_ _for_ _me_ _to_ _notice_ _and_ _by_ _that_ _time_ _we_ _visited_ _here_ _frequently_ _._

_"_ _Would_ _you_ _like_ _to_ _share_ _this_ _spot_ _with_ _me_ _?_ _It_ _can_ _be_ _our_ _little_ _place_ _away_ _from_ _the_ _palace_ _."_ _I_ _looked_ _a_ _Loki_ _with_ _a_ _big_ _grin_ _._

_I_ _ran_ _into_ _him_ _,_ _my_ _face_ _smacking_ _into_ _his_ _abdomen_ _._ _I_ _clung_ _onto_ _him_ _,_ _his_ _dark_ _robes_ _crumpling_ _in_ _my_ _grip_ _._

_"_ _Please_ _Loki, that_ _would_ _be_ _great_ _!"_ _I_ _whispered_ _loud_ _enough_ _for_ _him_ _to_ _hear_ _._

_That_ _started_ _our_ _visits_ _to_ _that_ _place_ _and_ _it_ _carried_ _on_ _for_ _the_ _further_ _six_ _years_ _I_ _stayed_ _in_ _Asgard_ _._

**_*~*~*~*_ **

**"You** **** **remember it well Sky," Loki commented finally coming into view.**

**"Yes, it's a special place Loki. You know that as well as I do." I glance at him as he comes to stand beside me.**

**"You are right." Loki's smile turns into a sickly glare**.

**"This** **_was_ ** **a safe place, for us both." I blink in confusion.**

**"You knew Celestine!" Loki's eyes burned in emotion.**

**I look at Loki, I had counted on him hearing Thor's and my conversation.**

**"Loki you must know I had to." I breathed out. This was risky.**

**"I know... But I refuse it accept it." He hissed.**

**"I'll show you Loki if you want. I showed Thor." I pull my lips into a sombre smile.**

**"Sky... Do as you wish." His voice was set rigid in anger yet again.**

**"Very well. Brace yourself Loki." I murmured.**

**I pressed two fingers to his temple and focused on the encounter again, the sight of his skin being blue. The surprise and confusion that shot through me. How I recovered before seeing Frigga and Odin. How their words shocked me into a blank state. Neither fear or hatred was in me.**

**I could feel Loki gasp as I turned it to that morning when Loki came to wake me for magical training. My thoughts of how he might look in his other form. How beautiful his blue skin looked. How much empathy and familiarity I held for his situation.**

**"Sky," Loki murmured as I remove my fingers. It was hard to share things through the dreamscape.**

**"You would understand how that felt wouldn't you?" Loki took a deep breath.**

**"You understand how Thor coming before me hurts. You understand so much, you idiotic empathetic woman." Loki's words strung my heart when they became scornful. My heart hurt but my head was clear.**

**"I do understand Loki. I saw it, your relationship, your pain. I know you and through a string of events I knew this could occur." Loki winced at my words.**

**"But I also know that this can be recovered. You can be saved Loki, though you must want it." I looked him dead in the eyes.**

**"Loki, I will help you if you wish it or not. I will not rest until I have tried, but, do understand that but I will be there for you no matter the personal cost." I reach up and clasp my hand on his shoulder.**

**"However, Loki, you must know I cannot let you harm Midgard." There was growing tension in the space.**

**"Sky, you are no different than Thor." Loki mused as I quirked my eyebrow up.**

**"Thor wishes you well, I want the Loki I knew back," I mutter before one final glance at Loki.**

**"Goodnight." I let my hand fall before I end it on my part and pull my consciousness away.**

*******

When I wake up next it is seven in the morning and exhaustion blurs my vision. Naturally sending memories via dreamscape is hard and was only possible due to Loki being a sorcerer too.

I let myself fall out of bed and drag myself to the provided bathroom and shower. As I pull the sweaty clothing from me I note that my scars are more vibrant today, not a good sign but not a bad omen. 

Steam fills the room and before taking my final layers off I glance around the room for cameras and electrical pulse where it shouldn't be. Finding none I continue to have my shower. The hot water running the night's terrors away. After my dreamscape I had my usual nightmares, it's happened for years going back as far as before I set foot in Asgard. 

Halfway through washing the conditioner out of my hair, a white light erupted from the back of my eyes. My head pounded and I almost topple over at the sudden pain. My vision blurs in waves synced with the pounding of my head. Blue waves edge my vision and I'm brought to my knees. The water from the shower gets cold, freezing and goose bumps break out over my skin. What was this?

I sucked in a deep breath before teleporting myself into the bedroom and in the same second used magic to put clothes on me instantaneously.

I was left gasping collapsed at the foot of my bed. I yanked the blanket down and tangled myself in it as if it would hide me from any prying eyes. Not that there were any cameras in here.

After a few minutes, the pain caused me to fall unconscious.

*******

_"_ _Loki_ _!"_ _I_ _yell_ _out_ _,_ _the_ _edge_ _of_ _panic_ _made_ _my_ _voice_ _waver_ _._

_"_ _Loki_ _?"_ _I_ _cry_ _,_ _my_ _throat_ _becoming_ _restricted_ _._

_Footsteps_ _thundered_ _down_ _the_ _halls_ _towards_ _the_   _room_ _we_ _used_ _for_ _training_ _._

_When_ _the_ _doors_ _burst_ _open_ _I_ _must_ _have_ _been_ _blue_ _in_ _the_ _face_ _with_ _tears_ _rolling_ _down_ _my_ _face_ _._

_Thor_ _was_ _with_ _Loki_ _when_ _they_ _sprung_ _into_ _the_ _room_ _._ _Their_ _reaction_ _was_ _initially_ _panic_ _but_ _a_ _chilling_ _realisation_ _washed_ _over_ _Loki_ _when_ _he_ _connected_ _the_ _dots_ _._

_One_ _tiny_ _cut_ _had_ _tiny_ _dots_ _of_ _blood_ _almost_ _completely_ _hidden_ _by_ _my_ _sleeve_ _._ _I_ _was_ _been_ _suffocated_ _by_ _an_ _invisible_ _force_ _and_ _it_ _was_ _a_ _vice_ _grip_ _over_ _my_ _airways_ _._ _I_ _was_ _slightly_ _hovering_ _in_ _the_ _air_ _and_ _panic_ _was_ _my_ _only_ _expression_ _._

_"_ _Sky_ _,_ _I_ _need_ _you_ _to_ _calm_ _down_ _."_ _Loki_ _tried_ _pushing_ _Thor_ _back_ _._

_"_ _Loki-_ _"_ _Thor_ _started_ _only_ _for_ _Loki_ _to_ _raise_ _a_ _hand_ _to_ _him_ _._

_"_ _Sky_ _,_ _focus_ _on_ _us_ _."_ _My_ _wandering_ _eyes_ _met_ _his_ _and_ _held_ _his_ _gaze_ _._ _It_ _was_ _firm_ _but_ _was_ _forced_ _into_ _a_ _calm_ _stature_ _._

_"_ _That's_ _it_ _,_ _keep_ _focusing_ _on_ _me_ _."_ _Loki_ _kept_ _talking_ _to_ _me_ _._

_The_ _pressure_ _was_ _releasing_ _and_ _I_ _was_ _able_ _to_ _gasp_ _for_ _air_ _._ _Thor_ _relaxed_ _a_ _bit_ _now_ _that_ _the_ _blue_ _was_ _leaving_ _my_ _face_ _. The_ _force_ _holding_ _me_ _up_ _released_ _completely_ _and_ _I_ _dropped_ _to_ _the_ _floor_ _with_ _a_ _sickening_ _thud_ _._

_"_ _Sky_ _!"_ _Thor_ _and_ _Loki_ _cried_ _out_ _at_ _the_ _unexpected_ _drop_ _to_ _my_ _knees_ _._

_I_ _was_ _about_ _to_ _continue_ _my_ _fall_ _to_ _the_ _ground_ _when_ _arms_ _wrapped_ _around_ _me_ _._ _Loki_ _held_ _my_ _face_ _and_ _carefully_ _placed_ _a_ _hand_ _on_ _my_ _throat_ _somehow_ _clearing_ _my_ _airway_ _properly_ _._

_Thor_ _held my shoulders helping me keep upright, his grip was only a little off bone crushing and had bruised me. After a little longer,_ _I_ _had come back around, Loki and Thor had stayed with me but didn't dare move me. When I_ _blinked_ _my eyes open and looked at them fresh tears threatened to fall but a crushing hug from Thor that caught both Loki_ _and_ _I stopped it._

_Loki had eased Thor from the room and once he was sure I had calmed down he sat beside me on a chair._

_"What do you think happened?" Loki asked, his voice was soft._

_"I'm sorry, Loki," I muttered not meeting his gaze._

_"Why would you be sorry?" He sounded cautious but kind still._

_"My arm... I know you saw it." I look at my left arm, the pain not noticeable._

_"Yes, I did see it but I don't understand it." Loki sounded confused but there was an underlying tone that implied that he knew it was bad._

_"_ _Midgardians_ _... Sometimes when they get depressed or hurt so much they want to end it they start doing stupid things." I took a deep breath, I trusted Loki._

_"I was one of them, I hurt so much I didn't want to live." I took another gasp of a breath, the lump in my throat felt like a golf ball._

_"_ _That's_ _changed_ _now_ _but_ _..._ _I_ _was_ _looking_ _at_ _my_ _arm_ _and_ _suddenly_ _I_ _remembered_ _the_ _pain_ _and_ _I_ _just_ _..."_ _I_ _trail_ _off_ _,_ _the rest_ _obvious_ _._

_"_ _It's_ _okay_ _Sky_ _,_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _understand_ _what_ _has_ _happened_ _now_ _."_ _Loki_ _puts_ _a_ _hand_ _on_ _my_ _shoulder_ _._

_"_ _Loki_ _?"_ _I_ _look_ _at_ _him_ _._

_"_ _You_ _might_ _need_ _to_ _learn_ _not_ _only_ _how_ _to_ _hide_ _your_ _emotions_ _but_ _to_ _have_ _a_ _sort_ _of_ _switch_ _to_ _turn_ _them_ _on_ _or_ _off_ _."_ _Loki_ _paused_ _._

_"_ _You_ _could_ _work_ _on_ _figuring_ _out_ _how_ _your_ _magic_ _ties_ _in with_ _your_ _emotions_ _._ _We_ _might_ _make_ _progress_ _with_ _that_ _."_ _Loki_ _looked_ _like_ _he_ _hoped_ _that_ _was_ _the_ _option_ _I'd_ _choose_ _._

_"_ _I_ _like_ _the_ _latter_ _."_ _I_ _smile_ _weakly_ _._

_Loki_ _wraps_ _his_ _and_ _around_ _me_ _and_ _rests_ _his_ _chin_ _on_ _my_ _head_ _._

_"_ _I'll_ _protect_ _you_ _from_ _those_ _feelings_ _,_ _Sky_ _,_ _you_ _won't_ _have_ _to_ _worry_ _about_ _this_ _happening_ _again_ _._ _I'll_ _do_ _better_ _to_ _protect_ _you_ _."_ _Loki_ _was_ _whispering_ _,_ _the_ _one_ _volume_ _we'd_ _established_ _that_ _only_ _I_ _could_ _hear_ _it_ _was_ _that_ _quite_ _._

_"_ _Thank_ _you_ _,_ _Loki_ _,_ _I_ _mean_ _it_ _."_ _I_ _return_ _the_ _hug_ _._

**_*~*~*~*_ **

I snapped awake, I knew how to fix this. I focused my breathing, worked on rubbing my hands together like a nervous gesture and focused on what I was thinking.

My mind was ticking away in the background making me think about my feelings towards Loki and what this situation meant. What was going to happen in the future? SHIELD, the Avengers and so forth.

I had to accept that what was happening was reality and I couldn't- shouldn't- change that.

By the time I got my wits about me I was back to normal. My headache nothing but a dull thump. I stretched and looked at what attire I had put on in the split second.

Jeans and a shirt topped by a trench coat. Usual boots tied hair. The coat I hadn't worn in a long time and was probably needed.

"Sky?" Someone asked as they knocked on my door.

"Come in." I click my fingers fixing the room and my blotchy face.

Thor entered along with Stark.

"He wanted to see you," Thor explains.

Tony grasps my wrist and pulls me along with a smirk.

"Okay, so I have been ordered to see how useful you are with tech, Fury's orders."Stark was grinning.

"So you'll have to use computers." He spoke computers slowly.

"Tony Stark! I have been living on Earth for twenty years of my life! I know how computers work." I scoff and laugh at him.

"I'll take that as a challenge then!" He grinned as we walk to the labs.

*******

An hour later I'm spitting out tech talk with Stark and Bruce so fast that Thor is sitting behind us in a confused daze. I hear a light chuckle from the back of me senses. Loki.

_"Amusing. Who knew your_ _Midgardian_ _knowledge would come in handy?" Loki sneered._

_"Loki, out of my head," I huff before trying to block him._

I look back towards the door as Steve enters. He looks at Stark and Bruce. Thor has slipped away.

I sit and blink at the group as they start to argue before Steve storms away.

I look at Stark's computer.

"I think it's smart." Stark and Bruce look at me.

"Finding out about SHIELD that is." Stark smiles at my comment.

"Yeah well just a little bit longer." The two return to their work.

I was about to leave and go find Thor when Fury arrives at the door. I blink repeatedly at him.

"Get back inside Sky," Fury growled.

Before I could tell what was happening insults were been shot left right and centre. More people joined and the fighting caused a painful emotional atmosphere that clouded my mind a bit.

I turn to Bruce as he was the last to speak before it grew silent. The silence had enveloped our group.

"I got real low, I decided to put a bullet in my head and guess what." There was a pause and I felt the tug of memories I was forbidden to remember.

"The other guy spat it out so I moved on. Started trying to help people who needed it." The room was silent, if I dropped a pin it would echo.

There must have been words and actions I missed trying to fight the atmosphere because there were a few seconds of considerate silence.

_"_ _Not_ _for_ _long_ _,_ _Sky_ _,_ _I_ _suggest_ _you_ _run_ _or_ _join me,_ _"_ _Loki_ _sang_ _from_ _my_ _head_ _again_ _._

_"_ _What_ _are_ _you_ _planning_ _!?"_ _I_ _think_ _back_ _._

_"_ _You'll_ _find_ _out_ _."_ _I_ _could_ _feel_ _him_ _pull_ _away_ _._

Before I got a chance to process what was happening an explosion shook the craft before more sent the group flying. I crashed near Thor and went through a wall.

My head was bleeding, my ears were ringing and I was painfully dizzy.

"What happened?!" I hear yells, I hear rubble being pulled away.

"Are you alright Sky?" Thor yells at me.

"I'll be fine! Go!" I shout back.

With a nod, Thor takes off. I run through the halls looking for Loki's room going by presence.

My blood rushed through me pulsing around my head with throbs. My legs burned as I pushed myself past the human limit for the first time in forever. My breathing was shallow and raspy.

"What are you doing Loki?" I whispered as I veered around the last few corners.

I heard multiple crashing coming my way, there was a roar that followed. The Hulk was out on an aircraft. Bloody Brilliant.

I almost smacked into Agents barreling down the hall as I was running. Perhaps invisibility would benefit me right now.

With that thought in mind, I jumpstart the magic required to do so. In a matter of seconds, I was hidden in plain sight.

I keep going and end up barreling into Loki's room mere moments before the Hulk roars close by setting me on edge.

"Sky, how are you?" Loki walks around his cell.

"They kept you here. I can't actually believe it," I mutter.

"What's wrong with them keeping me here?" Loki smirks and tilts his head.

"Magic versus glass? Loki, we both know you've been playing them." I sigh and shake my head.

"You know me too well," Loki smirks and a cold hand is placed on my shoulder.

"We could do well together. We see flaws in each other's plans, like old times?" Loki whispered in my ear.

"Loki. You need to take five and not take over Midgard, you hear me? It's my second home Loki." I don't turn to look at him, we are both invisible after all.

The Hulk roared again, much closer. I also sensed Thor and Natasha. Something was going to happen.

"You don't have a home," Loki's words cut me but I knew better.

"Both Asgard and Midgard can be my home Loki. I have places amongst both." I tilt my head slightly to look in the direction he was.

"No one can have two homes, not truly Sky," Loki almost yelled.

"No, we have two halves of a home. We don't belong anywhere. Half and half that make up a unique whole. Loki you must see that we have to make our own path in this world to be who we want to be." I spoke carefully. It was a risk using 'we' instead of 'I'.

"You speak like you know," Loki hissed.

"You were not lied to your whole life! You were not-" A loud crash cut Loki off as a wall was smashed through.

The Hulk had been pushed off the craft through the walls. Presumably by Thor as he rocked up towards Loki's cell next. Loki still had an image in the cell. The real Loki placed a hand over my mouth.

"Not a word Sky, I will not forget if you betray me," Loki hissed in my ear.

I was pulled towards the control panel. Loki opened the door and I was too caught up in my situation to notice Thor get trapped in the cell before Loki revealed himself and me.

Thor had yelled and banged against the glass. Desperate pleas falling on deaf ears. Loki looked between me and the cage. He looked as if we were gauging a threat.

"Loki," I whispered.

Loki scrunched his eyes up in a scowl. The next thing I know I'm being pushed into the cell with Thor. Our wide eyes shoot backwards to find a smirking Loki.

I crash to the floor and Thor pulls me back up before running at the shut door.

"Loki!" I growl.

"You're better than this!" I fly at the glass with a right hook.

I could use my powers to teleport out but I had a feeling my energy would be better spent fighting whatever Loki sends Earth's way. That and I hadn't teleported in a long time.

Thor roared out his brother's name before the hatch under us opened and we dropped. All sense of feeling blended in a numb annoyance. What did I expect? I wasn't on his side in this battle.

"Sky," Thor put a hand on my shoulder before swinging at the glass.

We would both survive the crash landing but I would be hurt, not to mention Hulk dropped down somewhere.


	4. To Save New York

The landing had almost knocked me unconscious. Similar to when I had been thrown through the wall my head was throbbing and my ears were ringing. This time I had racked up a few more flesh wounds as the glass embedded itself into my limbs.

"Are you okay Sky?" Thor bellowed from a few meters away.

"I'll live," I groan in response.

I forced myself to my feet and looked around. We appeared to have landed in forestry.

"Sky, you're hurt," Thor commented as he strode over.

"I'm fine, it's just a few cuts." I smile, hiding my grimace.

Thor holds me steady when I stand up.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"We must stop Loki." Thor states as he started looking around up at the sky.

"I imagine he would be going somewhere... Where he could make a scene. Somewhere big." I mumbled as I started to pace.

"I need to contact the rest of your friends." I look at Thor.

"How?" Thor glanced at me.

"I might be able to use magic but I need to know where they are," I answer.

For a good handful of minutes, we search the sky looking for something that hinted towards the craft. We had no such luck. Eventually, I was left with no other option than to teleport Thor and myself to the closest I could get to Loki with all the magical interference, hence why it was so hard to find him.

"Thor, I can get us relatively close to Loki but you'll have to go on without me once we get there." I hold Thor's gaze for a minute.

"Very well." He wasn't happy but he accepted none-the-less.

In a few lumbering steps, I reached Thor's side. I reach up and place my hand on his large arm. With a sharp inhale I focused and we moved in an almost invisible mist that travelled too quickly to last much longer than a second.

When the entrails of the blue mist dissolved we were shocked by what carnage we saw. Stark tower stood tall yet frail amongst the damaged city surrounding it. A portal was opening in the sky and God knows what Loki had formed an alliance with on the other side.

"Thor, go!" I shoved him, he needed to group up with his friends and deal with this mess.

I had to work on standing. The wounds that were healing no longer healed, my headache got worse and more blood seeped out of the cuts which still had glass embedded in them. I started to sway and noted that there were more drops of blood dripping from my face, my nose tickled which leads me to believe that my nose was bleeding. A sign that I had used too much magic on such short notice after going years without.

I saw the blurs that were the Avenger group. It seemed that Loki had allianced with the Chitauri. They started to rain down on New York, I was casting wild spells at anything that came close to civilians near me. I was stumbling around like a newborn foal. It was embarrassing. 

There was a mighty roar off to the side, the Hulk, rather Banner, had decided to help out. I moved towards Stark Tower, it was too late to stop Loki from doing anything stupid but I could stop him from doing something stupid.  

While I was forcing my way over I noted that there seemed to be a certain... Presence in the atmosphere. Was someone watching? Loki's ally? 

"Look out!" Steve Rogers yells at me as a Chitauri comes flying my way.

I barely have time to roll away before the Chitauri lands where I was. Steve was quick to end it but I was now unable to get up. I had happened to fall on rubble and impale my left hand. It was a tiny bit of wire that had been pointing up with a sharp tip.

"Damn it all!" I cried out in pain. 

"Sky, right?" Steve asks as he walks over.

"Yep, that's me," I huff in pain as I try to get up again.

"What are you doing here?" Steve throws his shield at an oncoming Chitauri group.

"Trying to help," I groan. 

"With wounds like that?" He sounded a bit shocked.

"Well, I have looked better." I finally make progress on getting up only to have an alien gun shot at me.

With a yelp, I rear back and do more damage to my hand. I yell out in pain and frustration. 

"Where are you trying to go?" Steve asks from beside me now.

"Loki, need to stop him," I pant as I sway heavily to the left.

"Excuse me," Steve mutters as he picks me up and starts to carry me in his arms.

"Woah!" I groan in surprise, the world spins a bit.

"I'll get you closer but Banner is over by Loki now," Steve informs me.

"Then Loki shall be but in place." I groan with a smirk.

The rest of the run is in silence. Steve eventually slows down. I'm left to hobble towards Hulk and Loki, who of which is looking startled on the ground. In caution of what may happen later, I shift into my Asgardian armour. A precaution that used up more energy. 

"Hey Sky, you might wanna watch out!" Steve calls to me after hearing something through his com.

"Why?" I shout back.

"Tony's got a nuke he's putting in the portal!" Steve answers.

My face pales. Only Midgardians would think that nukes could fix things. I groan and hurry to Loki with a glance up at Tony in his suit. 

"Loki!" I yell when I arrive at the clearing.

The Hulk looked at me and I raised my hands. I stayed a distance away only to prove I wasn't going to try anything.

"Loki, surely you must be done with this?" I ask as I weakly pace around him and the Hulk.

"Sky," Loki groaned. 

He looked like he had been used as a rag doll for the Hulk, which he probably had been.

"It's over Loki. After a while, you'll be back in Asgard most likely in the prison." I stop pacing and look at him.

"I will be returning to Asgard too." I don't need to look at him to see the slight emotions that flash across his face.

"These... Avengers have won. Midgard's protectors are strong and I believe that they can handle the intergalactic encounters from now on alone." I glance up at the Hulk with a small smile.

My Midgardian days are over, I was merely giving Loki the heads up since I would hold to my earlier statement that I would help him regain who he used to be.

A loud explosion symboled that the nuke had gone off. Looking up the portal was closing but... Tony was freefalling out of the sky! I gasp slightly.

"Banner- rather Hulk?" I look at him.

He looks back at me. The rest of the Avengers are on their way over. 

The Hulk rears up as Tony becomes within his reach. He plucks Tony from the air viciously. 

"Hulk friend," Hulk mutters as he places Tony down.

The team moves around him in a circle. Thor beside me. After a moment of worried silence, Hulk roars in Tony's face, spit slightly raining down on him. Tony coughs and comes back around. Thor pats my shoulder before laughing and hugging me. I groan in pain and double tap his arm. He let's go.

"Sorry, Sky," Thor turned back to the group.

"You know what," Tony starts as he sits up.

"I want shawarma." I raise my eyebrow at him as do a few others.

"What the hell is that?" Clint asks a bit put off.

"No idea but I want it." Tony laughs.

*******

Surprisingly we find ourselves sitting in a Shawarma restaurant. We eat in silence but it's all we need. Loki is being restrained for the trip back to Asgard, Thor and I don't need words to know what I've decided.

The food was strange and I found myself not hungry but still eating. At one point, one of Tony's friends showed up but I barely sent him a glance. I would be tired until I healed up and that would take Asgardian healers at this point.

*******

Finally, everyone was assembled at Central Park. Thor and I say our goodbyes as it was time to use the Tesseract to go back to Asgard. 

"Hey," Tony started as he walked over to me. Bruce and Steve followed.

"I hardly know you but you seem cool, I mean you know how to use tech and that I can respect." Tony started to ramble only for Bruce to roll his eyes.

"What he means is we hope to get to know you some day." Bruce smiles as Tony scoffs with a smirk.

A small chuckle escapes me.

"Likewise, you troublesome group." I extend my gaze to everyone. Looking dangerously at Loki who rolls his eyes.

"We shall be off then." Thor tightens his grip on Loki.

Everyone steps back as Thor starts up the tesseract, the area around us glows its magical blue. I sway at bit at the force of it. Thor places his free hand on my forearm holding me up right. I shoot him a thankful glance.

*******

A few days after our return to Asgard I have finally been released fro the healers firm care. It meant a lot to me but it was becoming boring.

Loki's sentence was due tomorrow and I had a meeting with Odin and Frigga today in a few hours. Thor was away helping battle the Vanir, no doubt he would return victorious with Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif. It was a bit lonely in Asgard but I had been roaming alone for years at a time so I was adjustable. 

***~*~*~***

_"Loki?" I call out in out in the library._

_"Sky, it is called a library for you are to be silent when in it," Loki answered from the right of the room._

_"Were you reading?" I asked as I followed his voice._

_"Yes, but what did you want?" Loki was sitting at a table near the window._

_"I just wanted to know if you could teach me some things? Ancient languages, magic, history, anything?" I noted my voice went weak._

_"You want to learn?" Loki seemed surprised._

_It was a month since I had arrived. I learnt quickly but there was much to learn about the realms. I had on beautiful blue Asgardian robes, a colour that I often wore. Though I was young I managed to look stunning for Midgardian standards. Asgardian I was just a bit above average, I was young then, however._

_"Please teach me, Loki?" I ask I tried not to sound desperate._

_"Very well. I'll help teach you something that mentors cannot." Loki smirked and I grinned._

_"Thank you, Loki!" I could feel the happiness flood me from the memory._

_Everything seemed so bright back then. My smile, Loki's eyes, the atmosphere. Everything. Now..._

_***~*~*~*** _

Now it looked painfully dull and dark. Even my blue robes seemed to be duller than a few moments ago. I moved through the halls and end up at the entrance to the royal library. I was granted permission here years ago. It was dimly lit, no golden glow that was in the previous memory. It hurt, the memory surfaced and blended itself into my reality. There were grainy golden glows spotted everywhere and a child me sat with Loki at the desk with the book on sorcery. My eyes were bright with wonder and admiration.

I had always admired Loki, he was smart, able to keep his cool and calculating. I was naturally drawn to him as I preferred quiet and knowledge to noise and strength that came with following Thor around. 

"It has not been the same here, Sky." Frigga's voice startled me causing the memory to vanish.

"Frigga! It has been so long since I have seen you." I smile as we approach each other.

As we hug there were a number of reasons behind it. It would be foolish to think that Frigga hadn't figured out my feelings towards Loki and how this situation had hurt us both. To do this to the precious man who was merely hurt and broken, someone to be fixed. 

"My dear, Odin wishes to see you." Frigga held tightly to my arm.

"Sky, how are you feeling? It can wait until another date if needed?" Frigga was always too kind to me.

"Frigga, it's fine. I will go." I hold onto the hand she had latched onto me.

At that, we slowly walk down the halls hand in hand. We don't need words for our exchange because we feel so similarly. I had a bit more on my plate but that was for another day.

"Oh, Sky, it seems that Thor will return later this day." Frigga looked at me.

"Is that so?" I hum.

We continue the walk in silence, worry in the back of our minds.

I walk into the throne room with Frigga. Odin turns his attention to us as we approach.

"Sky, I presume you are in better health?" Odin asks as I come to stand before him, Frigga moving to his side.

"Yes, thank you for having the healers look after me so well." I offer a small smile.

It was a formal situation and I was talking to the Allfather but normally when he requested to see me it was much less formal.

"Given recent events with Loki and the Tesseract, I believe that there is another option here." Odin paused.

"Forgive me, Frigga, but might you leave us?" Odin's request openly caught me off guard.

"Of course." Frigga smiled as she walked away. She hid her nerves well.

After the doors shut behind her Odin stood and walked up to me. He placed a hand on my lower back and guides me to an open railed 'window' in the room. While Odin stood with his hands behind his back I rested my elbows on the railing.

"There is one option I can only pass if you agree." Odin starts.

"Take Loki to Midgard, much like I did with Thor in your absence, I will strip him of his powers. You shall go with him until he has earned his power back or he will stay on Midgard with those he claims to hate." Odin gave a small pause.

"If he doesn't cooperate you will have to bring him back and he will get a life sentence." Odin finished. Waiting for my response.

I turn around and lean my elbows on the railing while looking at Odin.

"Do you believe he will come back?" It was almost a whisper.

Odin didn't answer. It was a risk that we would be taking, my risk.

"Do you agree, Sky?" I looked over to my side, I could see the city.

"You have my word, I will look after Loki on Midgard." It was hardly a whisper.

"Please keep this knowledge to yourself until the sentence tomorrow." Odin walks back to the throne.

"Thank you, Odin." I offer an exhausted smile to which Odin responds with a small smile.

"Your love is strong, Sky, don't let it go if you see a chance." I was shocked at Odin's words.

*******

Come the next day I had hardly slept. There was a knock on my door early morning.

"Enter," I call out.

"Sky..." A familiar voice called out, rounding a corner to find me.

Today I was wearing a black and blue gown, black being the dominant colour. My hair was tied back with a black ribbon and I had a bracelet on my left wrist.

"How have you been?" Thor walks over to me.

Another wordless conversation, Thor was worried for this brother. I, on the other hand, was worried about myself.

"You're wrong Thor," I look at him.

"This is going to be a game changer," I smirk while Thor looks at me as if I were crazy.

"Sky, what are you talking about?" Thor almost stumbles over his words.

"It's time for us to go, isn't it?" I stand up and usher Thor from the room.

"Yes..." Thor muttered as we walked alongside each other.

The silence was peaceful until Thor asked me a question.

"What have you been doing for the last ten years?" His tone was cautious.

"Travelling, I got myself into a lot of trouble," I smirk with a slight grimace.

Not all my visits were pleasant, some had scarred me.

The rest of the walk was silent.

Loki's sentence had a small yet formal crowd. I stood off to the side while the Royals stood on the stairs to Odin's throne where he resided.

Loki was dragged in, chains and anti-magic cuffs binding him. He looked venomously at us all. I didn't listen as Loki spat insults at his father, I should have but couldn't. Not if I were going to fix him. Frigga continued to glance at me, she was hardly obvious about it.

I had stayed quite until Odin glanced at me. A questioning look in his eyes. I nod at Odin, my decision was final and if worst came to worst Loki could be brought back.

"Loki Laufeyson, I sentence you to live on Midgard without magic until you have learnt from your undoing's. Sky Celestine will be the one to watch over you and send you back for a life sentence if need be." Odin motioned for me to step forwards.

I did as he asked and stood to face Loki. Frigga and Thor held worried yet relieved expressions. Everyone else asides from Loki held a stoic look. Loki looked at me in mild rage and frustration, yet, he looked very slightly relieved.

"You will leave in minutes." Odin dismissed the group and left Frigga, Thor, Loki and myself in the throne room.

Frigga and I shared a bear hug while whispering about the two, Loki and our wellbeing. After that, I turned to Thor.

"I wonder when I will see you again?" Thor murmured as he, again, gave me a bone crushing hug.

"No doubt when the world is in danger we will reunite again," I smirk.

I stood to the side to see Loki and Thor have an awkward exchange. I glanced up at Odin, who was silently sitting on his throne.

"Sky, if you will?" Odin speaks and cuts through the tension.

I walk up beside Loki as Odin casts a spell to seal his power. Immediately Loki looks a little unwell. After a moment the spell is done.

"Farewell," Odin tells us as we teleport away using his power.

We arrive in a barren, forest area. Tree are lining the small road we were spat out on.

"Well now, I suppose we should find a place to talk?" I glance over at Loki.

I stride over and remove his handcuffs, keeping then in my magical inventory.

Loki glances at me while rubbing his wrists.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" I start walking.

"Why did you agree?" Loki presses.

"Because I told you, I'm going to help. Now enough of that, we have to find out where we are before SHIELD finds us." I huff.

"Imagine, them finding you back with me only a month after that attack. They'd go ballistic." I grin at the thought despite a tug of empathy.

I morph from my Asgardian gown into Midgard attire.

"We'll talk later, for now... Let's go... This way?" I ask and point forwards.

Loki just silently walks in that direction with me following.


	5. Cabin in the Woods

True to my word SHIELD had figured out about our drop and had sent out someone to find us. The agents found us a few miles from our drop zone, recognising me they had Fury down with us in an instant.

"Sky." Fury addresses me.

"Hello again." I grin, trying to hide my sheepish look.

"Why are you back and with?" Fury looks over at Loki.

The only reason Fury had not jumped us into a cage yet was because of my quick wit. Okay so Asgardian robes = very noticeable. Causal Midgardian clothing = normal. I had morphed into my Midgard clothing, got my hoodie and unceremoniously forced Loki into it. So we had a mildly disguised Loki who had been here but a month ago trying to take over.

"This is..." I look around the agents and sigh.

I tap into my depleting power and mentally talk to Fury.

_He's a bad guy in your point of view, I_ _won't_ _say his name until I know you will give me a chance._

Fury looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"I don't trust you, yet you decide to bring someone here so soon after an attack?!" Fury started yelling.

"Fury-" I try.

"You need to prove your word!" Fury continues.

I look to the horizon and see him, I smirk.

"Fury-" I try once more.

"What's more, I have no idea who you've brought here!?" Fury was turning a bit red from the yelling.

"Woah, it's Sky?" Tony asked as he landed his suit beside Fury.

"Stark?!" Fury snapped.

"I know you must have missed me but  _why_ are you back so soon?" Tony ignores Fury.

_A task that Odin gave me._

I answer Tony, frowns a bit.

"Don't do that," I smirk and look at him.

_Do what?_

"That!" Tony yelled, sounding like he was crazy.

I laughed at him. I look between the two then at Loki, Tony gives Loki a curious look.

"You both know him," I state before taking a defensive step back towards Loki.

"Who is it, Sky?" Fury grounds out.

Tony casts a wary glance at me before looking to the figure behind me.

"Tell us." Tony raises his suited up hand, the blaster starts to light up.

"You won't handle the information rationally." I muse.

"Then there's a reason to be weary of this guy!" Fury shouted. I scoffed.

"Shut up! Under my own jurisdiction, I can send you back to your little hideout and be on my merry way." I huff. The men sigh in defeat knowing I was been brutally upfront about it.

"Sky, why don't you just give me up?" Loki asked. His voice was low, scratchy from not talking for a few weeks and he was exhausted, losing all those powers had taken a toll.

"I recognise that voice..." Tony muttered.

I peeked into his mind. He couldn't place who it was but slight tremors of panic ate away at his mind. I felt the first wave of guilt as I pulled away. All the Avengers, my friends, had gone through their own personal Hell because of Loki. Sure they pulled through but scars could not be undone.

"Earth to Sky?" Tony waved his hand, the blaster caught my attention.

"Damn it all," I growl. I had two options. Talk or wait.

"All you Avengers will get the memo tonight, be asleep by midnight." I huff before pivoting around and teleporting away with Loki firm in my grasp.

When we landed Loki looked at me, a bead of sweat trickled down my neck. I was pushing myself too much for my body to cope.

"Sky, you're going to kill yourself at this rate," Loki muttered as he supported me.

"Better than starting a fight with SHIELD," I grunt and keep walking.

We were on the outskirts of a town now, one I was well acquainted with. I had this hideaway, my house much like a cabin in the woods.

*******

When we reached my house I almost collapsed. I could hardly keep upright and I had plans to drive not to mention I needed to look after us with food and so forth.

"What do you want to do Loki?" I ask as I stop myself from sitting down.

"I don't care." He shrugs me off.

"Then do yourself a favour and go have a shower, you look like Hell," I smirk at him.

"Then where is the shower," Loki mutters.

"Go into that-' I point to a door on the other side of the room "room and there is a bathroom in there." I scamper to the kitchenette.

"Where-?" Look started but I cut him off.

"Towels there." I point to a shelved closet in the wall behind him.

"I'll bring in some clothes and leave them in the bedroom." I ponder on what to bring him.

I also had to wonder about dinner, sleeping arrangements and when a good time to travel to the outskirts of New York was. Maybe we could flee to England instead?

"Ugh." I groan and I fill up the jug.

Loki spares me a glance as he finds himself a fluffy white towel.

"Are you okay?" His question caught me off guard.

"I- I'm managing," I clear my throat with a blush.

I spare a glance back at Loki. We had a lot to talk about, no doubt we both had our own questions.

"I'll have a meal ready when you're out. Don't expect a feast." I smirk at him as I turn my back.

Not to my knowledge but Loki clenched his jaw refraining from saying something.

I heard the bedroom door open and shut before the bathroom one. I put the jug on and roamed the cupboards as I heard the shower start.

I found pasta, tomato paste but didn't hold any meat since I didn't hang around long enough for anything to last.

"Looks like spaghetti and coffee," I mutter as I start boiling the water.

I slipped into my bedroom, I promised Loki clothes but hardly had anything. I look in my draws until a found a grey shirt and black dress pants.

They were my size but a little magic could fix that.

With I inaudible grunt I make them a few sizes bigger, just enough to fit Loki if I were lucky.

I had to put my arms on the bed as I got dizzy. My head pounded and u noticed that my nose was bleeding. The blood splattered three drops on the duvet cover before I staggered to the other room and retrieved a tissue.

Holding it to my nose as I washed my hands and worked on the pasta proved useful and after five minutes dinner was under way and my face not covered in my own blood.

I took a second to get a drink mindful that the water may go cold for Loki. I heard no growl as I drunk the cold liquid and felt a bit refreshed.

The pasta bubbled and I turned the heat down a bit. The sauce was ready and the pasta only a minute away. The shower was still running. I spared a glance in the area of the bedroom.

I sigh. I had so much ticking in my mind that the dreamscape might really take it out of me. I can hardly stay upright anymore.

I groan as I dish dinner onto two plates and put the leftovers in a plastic bowl and cling wrap it.

The shower stopped and I poured myself a cup of coffee, I had an empty mug on the counter as I was clueless as to how Loki would like coffee and if he would.

I flicked my tiny TV, the news popped up and I groaned. I was done with boring Midgardian habits for now. I settle for a music channel and soon find myself agitated by the pop songs.

"Damnit!" I hiss and turn the TV off throwing the remote in the general direction of the coffee table.

I stumble to the table the sound system was on, it had an iPod port and I had chillstep on my iPod, wherever it was.

I scramble through the drawers, sick of the silence suddenly. My head seemed to buzz in the soundless room apart from the occasional shifts from the bedroom.

I finally found it and threw it on. I turned the volume down to a quite bit still audible level and press play, going back to my coffee.

I was leaning on the counter taking a sip of coffee when Loli entered the room. My reaction to the movement was to look but before a coherent sentence could form I spluttered the coffee back into the mug with a couple of flustered coughs.

Loki had the clothes on but the pants were the only thing that were big enough to button up. The shirt was open and revealed his thin, toned, pale torso to me. His chest and abs were firm and built but not overdone and-

"Christ!" I grumble and set my mug down. This man could be the unintentional death of me.

"It's too small?" I ask as I raise my gaze. Loki's smirk made me happy I hadn't taken another sip or I'd splutter it out in embarrassment.

"The buttons won't reach. I thought it better I wear this than my old shirt." Loki informed, not even hiding the proud smirk he wore.

"Well, how about you don't give a girl a heart attack and put  _something_  other than a half open shirt on?" I took a breath.

"From your reaction, you seem to like this look." Loki's damp hair feel in front of his face.

If I had any less control I swear I'd go primal and take him. I gulped.

"I'm not going to comment so put something on, that hoodie almost fit didn't it?" I turn around.

I tried not to grimace when Loki walked up to me slowly.

"You are complicated," Loki spoke close to me.

"But you like what you see." He whispered in my ear. I almost moaned and it killed me.

"Loki." I tried to use my firm voice but we both knew he flustered me.

"Sky," his breath brushed my neck.

I was almost slammed into the wall behind us if Loki used any more strength it would have hurt. I was shocked and our position was compromising.

Loki had me pinned, one hand resting at his side, the other on the wall by my head and one of his knees were on the wall... Between my legs, alarmingly close to the no-go zone.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Loki was still using a slightly intimate tone.

"Because, Loki, I want to help you," I spoke quietly.

"Why do you want to help so badly?" Loki started to sound upset.

"Because I care about you." My voice was becoming even weaker. I would not confess anything. It could strike potential danger right now.

"Because you grew up with me?" Loki almost hissed.

"Because you're someone I value." I raise my hand to his chest.

His skin was slightly cold and he tensed under my touch. I missed it but his throat bobbed in a strained gulp. I pushed against him a bit.

"For now, Loki, dinner is getting cold and I need to figure out how or if you like coffee." Loki sighed and backed away.

"I'll put the horrid 'hoodie' on," Loki grumbled as he trudged back to the bedroom.

I went back to my coffee and cleaned up and splatters that sprayed when I saw him.

"He is quite literally going to be the end of me. I know it," I whisper to myself.

Soon, fully clothed, Loki joins me in the kitchenette.

"What is this 'coffee' you spoke of?" Loki looks at the liquid in the cup.

"Take a sip of mine for starters." I point to the mug.

He takes it and drinks a hesitant sip. He blinks a bit before setting it down.

"Good, bad, sweet, strong?" I ask the things I could change.

"Sweet." Loki answers.

"Okay, maybe only milk then." I smile.

I make him a drink with no sugars and milk. When I pass it to him he gives it a second glance.

"It isn't horrible." Loki looks past me and to the oven.

"What did you get to eat?"

"Spaghetti." I hum and walk over opening the oven.

I put the two dishes plates in there to keep them warm on a low heat. I click the oven off, hand Loki a plate which he looks over as I retrieve cutlery.

I pass a knife and fork to him and point to the couch.

"Sorry, this place doesn't have much in the ways of tables or chairs." I set myself up beside Loki and turn the TV on.

We could have sat with nothing but the music but there would be a chance that the previous encounter would be brought up. With that came somewhat new sexual tension, on my part at least.

We at in peace as a silly obstacle course game show played. Loki scoffing at the pathetic physical strength displayed by the humans. I chuckled at his reactions from time to time.

*******

When everything was cleaned and sleep pulling at me we had the choice. I had a queen bed in the bedroom and one sofa. We could share or we could have a bed or a sofa per person. I left obliged to give Loki the bed but after all the courtesy I had given I think I deserved my bed.

Well, to be honest, I deserved a shower but would likely fall if I tried right now.

"Where do you want to sleep Loki? Bed or sofa?" I ask as I try to keep awake.

"Anywhere." I groan.

"Pick before I just fall asleep." I try to push myself into a standing position but merely sway and almost fall back down.

"I believe you should be in bed, more so if you wish to dreamscape in a few hours." Loki had jumped up to stop me from falling.

I was in his firm hold as I became unable to support myself. I leant heavily on him and became unable to stand.

"Perhaps," I started.

"You should," I took a deep breath.

"Just leave me on the sofa." I finally finished.

I felt Loki's grasp tighten.

"Not happening." Was all I got before my legs were swept up.

Loki carried me in his arms to the bedroom. Loki laid me down on the right side of the bed, sitting on the edge himself. Hand beside my shoulder, he would be pinning me if I could move.

"If you want, we could share the bed. Provided you don't try anything again." I mutter. After a second I look at Loki.

"You'd trust me?" He was smirking again.

"You don't want the bed?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Sky, you are far too trusting," Loki muttered as he moved from my restricted view.

I felt the bed move and he probably laid down on the other side.

"I could do so much to you, Sky," Loki murmured from beside me, he started to play with a strand of my hair.

"That implies you want to, in the situation where I am your guard?" I laugh.

"My guard seems to be unable to stand up right now. I could make it worse?" Loki humoured.

I snorted.

"What an implement." He chuckles and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"I missed you Sky, but this won't fix anything." Loki nuzzled into my shoulder.

"Maybe not, but, it will help you develop and learn. I'll let you figure that much out though." I drag a hand up to his face.

It was obvious we had unspoken feelings that we both forbid ourselves to feel and couldn't act on for multiple reasons right now. It was like a fulfilling torture in a way.


	6. Dream a Little Dream

When Loki and I had looked at the time it was near enough to midnight that I told him to rest and wake me if needed.

After a flail to the bathroom I had returned to see Loki shirtless and under the sheets. I was in a long-sleeved blue top and in black and white poka dot pajama pants.

I crawled into my side of the bed and smiled sadly as Loki's hand intertwined with mine.

I had to start the dreamscape when he whispered.

"Let me sleep like this?" His grip on my hand tightened.

"I can't refuse that." I squeeze back.

I swallowed my feelings. It was time to inform the Avengers of the fact that powerless Loki was currently on Midgard and under my care.

*******

_The_ _dreamscape_ _started_ _in_ _a_ _blank_ _space_ _._ _I_ _had_ _to_ _hunt_ _down_ _each_ _individual_ _mind_ _starting_ _with_ _Tony_ _._

_Tony_ _was_ _easy_ _to_ _pull_ _into_ _the_ _dream_ _,_ _he_ _wasn't_ _dreaming_ _but_ _nor_ _sleeping_ _soundly_ _._

_His_ _conciouness_ _stayed_ _still_ _when_ _brought_ _,_ _as_ _if_ _it_ _weren't_ _fully_ _aware_ _it_ _was_ _here_ _._ _A_ _good_ _thing_ _,_ _as_ _he_ _would_ _most_ _likely_ _panic_ _at the_ _dark_ _nothingness_ _that_ _was_ _this_ _space_ _._

_Next_ _on_ _my_ _list_ _was_ _Bruce_ _._ _He_ _was_ _easy_ _to_ _find_ _but_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _convince_ _Hulk_ _that_ _it_ _would_ _be_ _okay_ _,_ _given_ _we_ _hardly_ _had_ _common_ _group_ _apart_ _from_ _'_ _Hulk_ _Friend'_ _it_ _was_ _a_ _mission_ _but_ _a_ _successful_ _one_ _._

_He_ _stirred_ _more_ _than_ _Tony_ _but_ _didn't_ _wake_ _._

_Next_ _was_ _Clint_ _._ _A_ _cautious_ _pull_ _had_ _him_ _waiting_ _too_ _._

_Natasha_ _was_ _a_ _litt_ _harder_ _and_ _almost_ _woke_ _up_ _before_ _the_ _dreamscape_ _trance_ _took_ _over_ _._ _She_ _came_ _all_ _the_ _same_ _._

_Steve_ _was_ _easy_ _,_ _he_ _slept_ _lightly_ _and_ _was_ _almost_ _dreaming_ _by_ _the_ _time_ _I_ _reached_ _him_ _._ _He_ _was_ _the_ _easiest_ _to_ _pull_ _however_ _._

_For_ _now_ _I_ _decided_ _that_ _Fury_ _and_ _Thor_ _were_ _not_ _needed_ _but_ _if_ _the_ _Avengers_ _wished_ _to_ _speak_ _with_ _them_ _I_ _would_ _pull_ _them_ _too_ _._

_I_ _had_ _all_ _five_ _people_ _in_ _the_ _black_ _space_ _,_ _my_ _next_ _goal_ _was_ _to_ _create_ _somewhere_ _safe_ _that_ _they_ _would_ _be_ _comfortable_ _in_ _._ _The_ _woods_ _near_ _the_ _cabin_ _Loki_ _and_ _I_ _resided_ _in_ _would_ _be_ _fine_ _._

_The_ _green_ _forestry_ _swirled_ _into_ _place_ _,_ _less_ _clear_ _than_ _the_ _dreamscape_ _with_ _Loki_ _._ _A_ _river_ _showed_ _up_ _to_ _the_ _edge_ _of_ _the_ _vision_ _and_ _I_ _added_ _complimentary_ _wooden_ _seating_ _although_ _we_ _didn't_ _need_ _to_ _sit_ _._

_"_ _Everyone_ _."_ _I_ _call_ _out_ _._

_Immediately_ _they_ _start_ _to_ _blur_ _into_ _focus_ _and_ _gain_ _full_ _consciousness_ _._

_Tony_ _blinked_ _._

_"_ _This_ _is_ _a_ _werid_ _dream_ _."_ _Tony_ _rubs_ _his_ _hands_ _over_ _his_ _face_ _only_ _to_ _pull_ _away_ _._

_"_ _That_ _felt_ _real_ _."_ _The_ _others_ _looked_ _at_ _him_ _._

_"_ _How_ _?"_ _Natasha_ _started_ _._

_"_ _Dreamscape_ _._ _I_ _needed_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _you_ _all_ _where_ _you_ _were_ _incapable_ _of_ _making_ _rash_ _decisions_ _."_ _I_ _walk_ _up_ _to_ _them_ _._

_"_ _Sky_ _?"_ _Bruce_ _questions_ _._ _I_ _smile_ _._

_"_ _I_ _have_ _done_ _this_ _with_ _best_ _interests_ _that_ _you_ _will_ _be_ _understanding_ _."_

_"_ _Someone_ _,_ _I_ _won't_ _say_ _who_ _just_ _yet_ _,_ _is_ _staying_ _with_ _me_ _."_ _There_ _were_ _wary_ _glances_ _in_ _my_ _direction_ _._

_"_ _They_ _are_ _from_ _Asgard_ _,_ _where_ _they_ _are_ _a_ _prisoner_ _."_ _I_ _let_ _the_ _information_ _sink_ _in_ _._ _They_ _all_ _had_ _complaints_ _burning_ _away_ _at_ _them_ _._

_"_ _They_ _have_ _had_ _their_ _power_ _stripped_ _,_ _much_ _like_ _Thor_ _on_ _his_ _first_ _visit_ _here_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _am_ _in_ _charge_ _of_ _them_ _._ _I_ _believe_ _this_ _person_ _is_ _salvageable_ _from_ _their_ _current_ _demise_ _but_ _we_ _will_ _no_ _doubt_ _cause_ _problems_ _."_   _I_ _was_ _cut_ _off_ _by_ _all_ _of_ _them_ _yelling_ _._

_Words_ _of_ _anger_ _,_ _speculation_ _and_ _mistrust_ _were_ _spat_ _at_ _me_ _._

_"_ _Blinded_ _by_ _rage_ _a_ _wise_ _man_ _turned_ _dark_ _,_ _and_ _so_ _shall_ _thy_ _who_ _follow_ _in_ _his_ _path_ _of_ _mistrust_ _and_ _deception_ _."_ _My_ _quote_ _hung_ _over_ _them_ _all_ _in_ _realization_ _._

_"_ _Loki_ _?"_ _Natasha_ _spat_ _at_ _me_ _._

_"_ _What_ _?_ _No_ _way_ _would_ _Sky_ _bring_ _Loki_ _back_ _..._ _Right_ _?"_ _Tony_ _scoffed_ _with_ _a_ _edge_ _of_ _nerves_ _._

_Clint_ _downright_ _scowled_ _and_ _I_ _raised_ _my_ _hands_ _._

_"_ _It_ _may_ _not_ _be_ _the_ _best_ _,_ _especially_ _so_ _soon_ _after_ _what_ _he_ _done_ _but_ _defeat_ _can_ _be_ _a_ _turning_ _point_ _..."_ _I_ _paused_ _as_ _they_ _all_ _looked_ _doubtfully_ _at_ _me_ _._

_"_ _I_ _can_ _summon_ _Thor_ _to_ _the_ _dreamscape_ _to_ _back_ _me_ _up_ _and_ _if_ _I_ _must_ _,_ _I_ _will_ _drag_ _Fury here_ _._ _There_ _is_ _a_ _certain_ _to_ _this_ _that_ _I_ _know_ _he_ _will_ _get_ _."_

_"_ _Fury_ _isn't_ _here_ _?"_ _Tony_ _asked_ _,_ _surprised_ _._

_"_ _I_ _can't_ _gauge_ _that_ _man_ _,_ _and_ _,_ _he_ _wasn't_ _asleep_ _yet_ _."_ _I_ _answer_ _while_ _walking_ _to_ _the_ _river_ _._

_"_ _Speaking_ _of_ _... 'Dreamscape'?_ _Where_ _are_ _we_ _?"_ _Steve_ _asked_ _._

_"_ _We_ _,_ _my_ _friends_ _,_ _are_ _in_ _a_ _state_ _of_ _mind_ _much_ _like_ _a_ _controlled_ _or_ _conscious_ _dream_ _._ _While_ _you_ _are_ _physically_ _asleep_ _your_ _mind_ _is_ _elsewhere_ _._ _In_ _this_ _case_ _I_ _chose_ _a_ _setting_ _I_ _like_ _."_ _I_ _walk_ _into_ _the_ _water_ _then_ _back_ _out_ _._

_"_ _It_ _can_ _be_ _as_ _real-_ _"_ _I_ _gesture_ _to_ _my_ _soaked_ _pants_ _._

_"_ _Or_ _as_ _fake-_ _"_ _I_ _make_ _the_ _tree_ _near_ _me_ _holographic_ _and_ _wave_ _my_ _arm_ _through_ _it_ _._

_"_ _As_ _the_ _caster_ _desires_ _."_ _I_ _smile_ _._

_"_ _So_ _you_ _control_ _this_ _?_ _Can_ _we_ _leave_ _?"_ _Natasha_ _asked_ _warily_ _._

_"_ _You_ _cab_ _leave_ _if_ _I_ _wish_ _you_ _to_ _._ _Thankfully_ _I'm_ _nice_ _and_ _not_ _making_ _this_ _Hell_ _._ _Dreamscapes_ _can_ _be_ _used_ _as_ _a_ _form_ _of_ _mental_ _torture_ _,_ _breaking_ _someone_ _while_ _they_ _sleep_ _._ _Cruel_ _right_ _?"_ _I_ _sneer_ _at_ _the_ _memory_ _._

_The_ _group_ _looks_ _at_ _each_ _other_ _._

_"_ _Get_ _Fury_ _."_ _Steve_ _calls_ _._

_"_ _Very_ _well_ _,"_ _I_ _look_ _for_ _Fury_ _and_ _find_ _him_ _in_ _a_ _chair_ _awake_ _but_ _hardly_ _._

_"_ _Looks_ _like_ _you'll_ _be_ _sleeping_ _tonight_ _Nick_ _Fury_ _."_ _I_ _mutter_ _as_ _I_ _push_ _through_ _and_ _force_ _him_ _into_ _a_ _doze_ _._

_After_ _a_ _minute_ _he_ _flickers_ _into_ _view_ _and_ _looks_ _shocked_ _before_ _incredibly_ _pissed_ _._

_"_ _Sky_ _!"_ _Fury_ _roars_ _._

_"_ _What_ _is_ _the_ _meaning_ _of_ _this_ _?!"_ _His_ _face_ _is_ _going_ _a_ _bit_ _red_ _,_ _I_ _snickered_ _behind_ _my_ _hand_ _._

_"_ _Fury_ _,"_ _Tony_ _and_ _Steve_ _call_ _at_ _the_ _same_ _time_ _._

_They_ _glare_ _at_ _each_ _other_ _._

_"_ _They're_ _here too?"_ _The_ _space_ _fell_ _silent_ _._

_"_ _Well_ _someone_ _better_ _fill_ _me_ _in_ _."_ _Fury_ _growled_ _._ _I_ _sighed_ _._

_"_ _Under_ _the_ _Allfathers_ _request_ _and_ _._ _y_ _own_ _consideration_ _we_ _believe_ _Loki_ _could_ _be_ _saved_ _if_ _he_ _were_ _stripped_ _of_ _his_ _powers_ _and_ _brought_ _to_ _Midgard_ _much_ _like_ _Thor_ _._ _I_ _am_ _here_ _,_ _however_ _,_ _to_ _watch_ _over him_ _and_ _stop_ _any_ _enemies_ _he_ _may_ _have_ _made_ _from_ _attacking_ _us_ _."_ _I_ _let_ _out_ _a_ _puff_ _of_ _breath_ _._ _It_ _was_ _cold_ _,_ _odd_ _for_ _a_ _dreamscape_ _._

_"_ _You-_ _"_ _Fury_ _cut_ _himself_ _off_ _._ _He_ _looked_ _shocked_ _and angry beyond comprehension at the same time._

_"I have Loki in my care and, in time, I will be asking you all for help." I folded my hands behind my back._

_"Two days, one night. After that at midnight I will come for an answer." The dreamscape starts to crumble._

_"I will be back. Sleep well, allies."_

_I smile and watch as colour swirls, sparkles and consumes the group. The smooth tinkling sounds of the setting crash back to black. I allow the group to get a glimpse of the darkness_ _behind_ _the curtain. A metaphor I quite like._

**_..._ **

_A nightmare of a memory greets me when the dreamscape falls. I can't see anything, there's something covering my eyes. I gasp in air, blood making my mouth sticky and taste_ _metallic_ _._

_I remembered this. Happened in my first year of travels after leaving Asgard for_ _Migard_ _. I had_ _Himedall_ _open the Bifrost for me and spit me into safe ground to explore. Unfortunately a sort of bounty hunters were out near my landing zone, they overpowered me easily with blocks and magic of their own. It was an uphill battle that I suffered another defeat in. In return I was captured and tortured in yet a different realm where I was sold off. At one point in time a royal family held me captive and continuously drained my magic essence for power._

_The bindings on my arms and legs made me feel numb. Another round of vicious torture, was this a different occasion? My magic could hardly flicker to life. I remembered this one too, neck and neck with the most painful thing I have ever endured and I witnessed my mother's death at the age of eleven._

"Sky?!" A worried voice ripped me away from the dream.

Loki was looking down at me, the worry engrained in his face had a surge of guilt cross over me.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Loki cupped my face.

"What happened?" Loki tried to hide the strained tone of voice.

"Nightmare after the dreamscape." I muttered. I was cold, a thin sheen of sweat was on my forehead and neck.

"What happened?" Loki lay back down, it reminded me of the old times when I was young.

"In?"

"The nightmare." Loki entwined our hands again. I sighed in comfort.

"Memories, bad memories. I'll tell you one day." Unwilling to do much else I nuzzle into his shoulder.

"Very well, rest now then. I'll be here." Loki's voice trailed at the end as I fell asleep against him.

I hardly felt it but Loki hesitantly wrapped his arm around me, tucking himself in closer to me. More memories of the final few months of my time in Asgard back then threatened to surface.

*******

When I woke up, to say I was daze was an understatement.

I blinked the sleep from my eyes and looked across from me, Loki was sitting there breathing silently in his sleep. His arm draped over my waist. I was rolled into him and he, being larger than me, seemed curled around me. It was a bit like a backwards spoon?

However, as peaceful as it was we had things to get done and I was already nine in the morning.

I looked at Loki's sleeping face before shifting. The movement caused him to stirr a bit.

"Come on, Sunshine. I gotta have a shower." I mutter and place my hand overtop Loki's which was on my waist.

Loki's grip suddenly tightened and pulled me flush against him. A small gasp fled my lips.

"Loki." I whisper. I was feeling rather guilty but we had things to do.

"I need to have a shower." I complained quietly.

Loki opened his eyes slightly, a mild, lazy grin seeped into his face.

"Can I join you?" His voice was full of humour.

"You wish." I huff and groan and I pull myself from his grasp.

As I sat up, I made my way to crawl off the bed. Suddenly Loki shifted too.

Chilly hands ran up across my stomach making me squirm under his touch.

I was suddenly pushed flush against his chest, which was oddly bare. I glanced behind me but wasn't able to see much other than the small shirt discarded on the duvet on Loki's side.

"What are you-" I was cut off by lips being pressed against the back of my neck just behind my ear.

The kiss on my neck was soft, admittedly a bit cold but it seemed to work in his favour as I gasped and choked back a tiny moan. My nerves were set alight and I could fell myself becoming aroused. Not what I needed.

"Loki, as much as I love the attention, I need to shower." I used a slightly scolding tone.

"Very well then." Loki mummered.

I thought Loki was going to get up but rather he stood and wasted no time scooping me into his arms. I squrimmed in protest but he only held me tighter.

At this point I realized I was treating Loki as if he had only punched a few important people not like what he had really done, murdered and caused destruction. Not to mention there was so much going on behind the scenes. I realized that I should be treading more carefully. Loki, however, seemed to be acting free right now.

Pulling back from my thought I hardly had time to register that Loki was carrying me to the bathroom. I glanced up at him and oh boy did I wish I hadn't. From this point of view he looked shirtless, flawless and hot even with slight bed hair. I could feel my heartbeat quicken.

"W-" I try to speak but my voice breaks.

Emerald eyes glance down at me, a large smirk rips across Loki's face.

"You're blushing." Loki laughed as we approached the shower.

Suddenly Loki dropped my feet but I made a recovery as he prssed me against the cold shower wall. I had been pushed back a few steps to the wall and we both just fit in the tiny cubical. My breath hitched in my throat.

"I think this happened in a dream once." I mutter with a brow raise.

"Guilty." Loki chimed as he came dangerously close to my face.

Our lips were so close together. My heartbeat had probably transcended human and was beating so fast it seemed slow. I tried to fight it, God knows I did, but what can you do when the love of your life is being so incredibly irresistible.

"Loki, please." I whisper, I felt my throat start to hurt like it does when you're about to cry.

"'Please' what?" Loki rested his forehead against mine.

I could feel my eyes trying to sting.

"Please don't tempt me. Not like this." I couldn't not show how hard those words were to form but Loki relished in the hurt that coursed through him.

It was a twisted, sinful relationship that would posion us both.

My throat burned and when Loki inches that tiny bit closer and pinned my head in place I had to do something.

I seen the shower tap within my reach. I groaned and played it off. Loki was non-the-wiser until cold water cascaded over us. I squirmmed in discomfort.

"Is this your best effort to delay me?" Loki laughed.

"Adorable." Sarcasm dripped off his words as his lips meet mine for the second time in our lifetime.

*******

_We_ _sat_ _in_ _my_ _chambers_ _,_ _I_ _was_ _in_ _a_ _teal_ _dress_ _today_ _and_ _I_ _was_ _eighteen_ _._ _We_ _had_ _been_ _reading_ _and_ _looking_ _at_ _the_ _stars_ _outside_ _._ _Loki_ _,_ _had_ _become_ _rather_ _close_ _to_ _me_ _in_ _recent_ _months_ _and_ _since_ _he_ _was_ _fluid_ _about_ _it_ _hardly_ _anyone_ _was_ _knowledgeable_ _about_ _this_ _._

_"_ _Loki_ _?"_ _I_ _pulled_ _away_ _from_ _the_ _book_ _._

_"_ _Yes_ _?"_ _His_ _green_ _eyes_ _wandered_ _over_ _me_ _._

_"_ _Do_ _you_ _believe_ _in_ _destiny_ _?"_ _Loki_ _shot_ _me_ _an_ _inquisitive_ _look_ _._

_"_ _I_ _believe_ _that_ _there_ _is_ _a_ _great_ _future_ _in_ _distant_ _years_ _but_ _to_ _get_ _there_ _we_ _must_ _face_ _termoil_ _."_ _I_ _paused_ _._

_"_ _In_ _the_ _years_ _to_ _come_ _I_ _get_ _the_ _feeling_ _I_ _will_ _be_ _missing_ _these_ _simple_ _times_ _."_ _My_ _voice_ _died_ _down_ _._ _I_ _was_ _too_ _anxious_ _to_ _confess_ _anything_ _._

_"_ _Sky_ _,"_ _I_ _look_ _at_ _Loki_ _._ _He_ _held_ _nothing_ _but_ _sombre_ _warmth_ _._

_"_ _Close_ _your_ _eyes_ _."_ _Confused_ _I_ _complied_ _._

_Warm_ _yet_ _cold_ _lips_ _pressed_ _against_ _mine_ _._ _A_ _hand_ _of_ _a_ _slightly_ _colder_ _temperature_ _came_ _to_ _rest_ _against_ _my_ _face_ _._ _His_ _lips_ _moved_ _and_ _I_ _responded_ _._ _It_ _wasn't_ _dirty_ _,_ _lustful_ _or_ _anything_ _of_ _the_ _sort_ _._ _It_ _was_ _careful_ _,_ _cautious_ _and_ _spoke_ _emotion_ _that_ _no_ _words_ _could_ _._

He done it the same. Hand on cheek and lips on lips. This time lust surged through every fiber of my being as his did too. The kiss deepened, beyond what was unteended I believe.

It became hungry, as if we had been starved of each other. I suppose we had been, ten years apart with unfulfilled confessions.

In tens years, so much had changed. We had changed, that, that is unreversable. Loki just proved it.

When his hand trailed down to my hips I jumped. He chuckled, it was light, it felt harmless but the memories that flooded my nerves, mind and anxiety all courses through me. I had to stop him or I would break.

"Loki, I can't." My voice cracked.

"Do you not trust me?" He pulled back but kept our foreheads touching.

"Its not you, its my past. The ten years were not all pleasant. I can't, not right now." I was regaining composure.

Loki sighed in defeat.

"Very well, but remember, I am a man and you a woman. Don't tempt me if you don't wish it." I felt a small blush at his words.

"I haven't been the tease here. Now go see if anything fits in my house. We need to go shopping after this." I answer with my head hung low.

"Very well." Loki retreated with a final glance.

After the bathroom door clicked shut I turned the water to my favorite tempature and slid down the bathroom wall.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I had a twenty minute shower including the minutes I wasted crying.

*******


	7. Shop to You Drop

When both Loki and I were set to go shopping I believed that he would be less stubborn about it. In fact, since the shower, he had become a bit of an ass. The sexual tension was far too great and my feelings were a fucking mess.

I gripped my wallet tighter. The car keys jingled in my other hand.

"Ready?" I ask Loki as I walk up to my grey car.

"Not really." He sighed with a wary glance at the car.

"Hurry up, we're running out of daylight and store hours." I sigh myself. I didn't enjoy shopping.

I slam the door shut behind me and waited for Loki to get in. He hesitantly did.

"So you can work this 'car' safely?" Loki muttered as he shifted in his seat.

I blink at him.

"If I can drive away from multiple police agents and helicopters I believe I can drive civically down to a mall." I laugh.

I look over Loki.

"Can the God of Mischief put his seatbelt on?" I pull mine out from the side and put it on with a click.

Loki looks at me with an irked glint in his eyes.

"This is it, correct?" Loki found the seatbelt and pulled it to show me.

"Yes." I smile. I wondered if this is where he got tripped up.

Loki looked at my seatbelt then to me the at his seat. Loki frowned when the seatbelt locked on him and he couldn't reach the buckle.

"Loki-" I tried to give him a hint.

"What is wrong with this?" He fumed.

After a mini battle with the seatbelt I reached over to him and pulled his hand away.

"Sometimes, Loki, taking a breath is what wins." I calmly pulled the belt around him.

"Look, so you can do it next time." I mummer as I show him how it clicks in place and just stays.

"I could have done it." Loki huffed. I turned the car on.

"I don't doubt you'd have done it in time." I smile as we pull out from the dirt driveway.

On the road it was a good hour's drive into the city and the traffic was picking up for it was lunch time.

By the time we pulled up at the shopping centre I was agitated and ready to return to my New York apartment.

"What type of clothes do you want? I know you wore a suit in your first appearance here, do you want another?" I ask, part of me hoping he'd say no.

"It's tidy and better looking than what half of the mortals wear. I wish to wear it." Loki huffed.

I cursed, finding a good suit for Loki would probably kill me with how good he looked in a suit. I tried not to groan in frustration. I had to think that I could use another blouse, shirt and/ or blazer.

"Alright, men's suit store it is." I smile and get out of the parked car.

I stood outside and was about to close the door when I heard Loki growl.

"What's-" I cut myself off.

"Loki, press the red button for me." I jutted my chin in the direction of the seatbelt buckle.

Loki pressed it and it clocks unlocked. The belt dragged across his body before he threw it off and stormed out of the car.

When I caught up with the scowling man he was cursing mortals and their useless technology.

"Calm yourself, Loki. Even mortals have to be taught how to use their technology." The truth of the statement seemed to somewhat calm Loki.

We walk together, I leered closely to him whenever someone walked too close. Loki noticed this and would give me questioning glances.

I would ignore him but carefully watch that no one would bump into him. There was a high chance that he would get angry if a human so much as touched him or looked at him funny.

We passed a food court and I remember we had only had a small breakfast and it was almost lunch.

"Are you hungry?" I look up at Loki.

"Not really." Loki barely offers me a look and shrugs.

"We'll eat after we shop then." I hum.

I watch Loki's reaction and it seemed to honestly not bother him. I thought he'd be more hungry given that Asgard's dungeons weren't nice.

We continue to a store that I deemed good enough for men's suits.

As we walked inside a woman came to greet us. The interior of the store was simple and clean and gave off a slightly pretentious vibe.

"How can I help you today?" The women used forced manners.

"L here, would like a suit." I smile politely.

"Any ideas of what suit you want?" I look over Loki, would he want just any suit, what colour, what material? I didn't have a bloody clue.

"Show me what you have, I'd prefer a black suit." Loki suddenly took over the conversation.

By the time Loki was trying on suits the women had fawned over him as if he were a billionaire.

The curtain to the changing room open and Loki stepped out. I was fighting off speechlessness.

He had a certain shade of black that complimented him for his blazer and dress pants. His shirt was a white almost grey colour and to my amusement, he was wearing a dark green tie.

"What do you think?" I ask him trying to hide the grin on my face.

Once Loki had shown me Asgardian robes that were of the royal class. I was in shock when he offered to wear some of his to show me the difference. To say the least some of what he wore had my teenager mind go to... Other places.

"I think it's okay." Loki's unspoken words were 'for Midgardian clothing'.

"Can we please have another suit and some more shirts?" I turn to the women behind the counter.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Also, would it be alright if he wore the suit out from here?" I nodded towards Loki.

"That's fine." The women shot me a wary glance. She wasn't happy but she was compliant.

"Thank you." I smile and walk to the counter.

Soon enough we were walking to the next store, one for me. In the time we had brought Loki suits he had decided he rather fancied them and wanted more accessories rather than a tie.

By the time it was three in the afternoon Loki had an arrangement of accessories. He had ties, bows and scarves. I was surprised to see him buy so much, even more so when he brought something in blue rather than his colours. He also piled up a sum of shirts and pants.

I had bought myself two shirts, one blue, one black and another coat. This coat was special, it kind of reminded me of my Asgardian clothes. It was a silver fashionable coat with blue details.

"Hungry yet?" I ask Loki as we walked towards the food court again.

"A little." One look at Loki told me he was indeed hungry.

"What do you want to eat?" I was cautious with this question as Midgard food was different... American food more so.

Loki muttered something under his breath.

"What do you like?" I blinked in surprise but I suppose it would be a safe choice to go where I liked.

"I like this little café called Raindrop. It's just around there." I point to a crowd of people down a street.

It was usually this busy at lunchtime more than noon so I was surprised.

"We shall go there, then." Loki commented before walking towards it with me.

The crowd was hard for me to navigate and my old anxiety was coming back with all the people.

A rather big guy crashes into me. I was forced backwards with the impact.

"Watch it, Bitch!" The older man screamed at me before looking me over. Ew.

"Sorry, can you please move so I can get up?" I huffed.

"Like hell I will." The man sneered.

I groaned in annoyance but was caught by surprise when arms wrapped around me and pulled me up.

"Don't you know it's rude to treat a lady like that?" Loki mocked from behind me, arms still tight around my waist.

"Who the hell are you?" This man didn't know when to stop.

"I am L-" I scrabbled against him.

"Lokes." I had to stop him from being discovered before SHIELD and the Avengers answered me.

Loki looked ay me with a mixture of sombre happiness and sorrow. I pulled us through the crowd no longer able to think straight.

By the time we reached the café I could feel memories pulling at me.

*~*~*~*

Loki and I were sitting outside, Thor would be joining us for training soon. I was explaining something about Midgardian ways when I got tongue tied.

"What do you think, Lokes, want to try candy?" I froze in place before laughing.

"'Lokes'?" Loki tried to grasp it.

"I'm definitely calling you that from now on!" I cheer with joy.

Loki laughed,

"Very well, Celeste." Loki grinned at the play on my last name.

"Lokes." I poke my tongue out at him.

***  
"Sky?" Loki pulled me back.

People were looking at us and Loki looked very worried.

"What happened?" I muse.

"Your eyes, they changed colour and you stopped responding for a few minutes." Loki was frowning and pushing me into an empty chair.

I sucked in a deep breath.

"I'll explain at the apartment." I smiled.

Loki raised an eyebrow at me.

"'Apartment'?"

"I have an apartment here in New York, we should stay here a for a little since SHIELD isn't breathing down our necks." I offer Loki and flaunted smirk.

"Is this how you usually live?" Loki seemed interested in the topic.

"Well, I don't stay in one place and move a lot. People who found out about me normally don't play nice." I laugh.

Loki offers a little sad smile.

"Shall we order?" I ask with a grin,

"This place has the best hot chocolates!" I smirk up at him.

"Then we shall have that." Loki answered.

I pulled Loki up to the counter and we made our order: two hot chocolates, one BLT sandwich and a wrap. Unusually healthy for me.

We put out number on our table and waited, talking as we done so.

***

Once we had finished at the café things had calmed down considerably. Fed and happy with unspoken thoughts on our minds Loki and I left the shopping centre.

As we drove to quiet music that I had formed a playlist of we finally started talking.

"Care to explain what happened to you?" Loki glanced at me.

"It's complicated." I warn.

"You are a complicated woman." Loki muttered.

"Okay then, it happened on my travels first. I was back on Midgard, it was winter and my portal had spat me out in a blizzard." I focus on the road for a second.

"I was damn near death, my magical energy is long since gone. I tried to recall something, anything that would help me. I was too late in finding this cave when I did, I was so frozen my blood had started to freeze." I smirk at Loki.

"Then out of nowhere this swarm of silver energy explodes from me as I'm literally almost frozen to death." I look at Loki.

"What was the energy?" Loki askes,

"My truest power." I wink.

"Also a tale for another day, back to the whole mini fainting thing." I smirk.

"Basically that silver energy sparked something, turns out I'm three times more complicated. Now sometimes memories are triggered or on the rare occasion a look into the present or future. It usually happens within the span of seconds and time seems to freeze or go slow when it happens." My grip on the steering wheel tightens.

"I don't know what happened back there but it was a memory. What colour were my eyes?" I look at Loki.

"Green." Loki mumbles. "Green like my eyes."

I refocus my attention on the road. My throat becomes tight.

"Maybe I need to go pay a visit to an unearthly friend." I roll my shoulders to calm myself.

"Will I get a full explanation?" Loki presses.

"If you prove yourself worthy." I look at Loki with a serious gaze.

"This information is dangerous not o my to myself but others, I have to be cautious and given you recently attacked Midgard I don't know what to tell you." I don't look at Loki but I can sense the grimace.

"Very well." Loki turns and looks out the window for the rest of the trip.


End file.
